magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation The Official Magazine Issue 2
This magazine is cover dated February 2007 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (2-3) Directory: PS2 Essential Collection - 2 pages (124-125) Directory: PSP Essential Collection - 2 pages (126-127) Who is... Agent 47 - 1 page (130) The Big 10 1) UK on target for March PS3 - 2 pages (6-7) :It'll be here, but will there be enough? 2) DMC4's love triangle... - 2 pages (8-9) :Dante and Nero to fight it out over new girl 3) Is this the UK launch line-up? - 2 pages (10-11) :Publishers reveal which games will arrive alongside PS3 in March. 4) PS3 launch games: US sales and scores - 1 page (12) 5) End of the road of Gran Turismo HD - 1 page (13) :It's now a free, one-track demo 6) Alien is resurrected - 1 page (14) :Sega to hatch brand new shooter and RPG 7) PlayStation 3: home at last - 1 page (16) :US PS3 owners show off their new babies 8) PS3 grabs rival smashes - 1½ pages (18-19) :Big '360-only' games on the way to PS3 9) PS3 Store in business... - ½ page (19) :... but there's not much shopping to be done 10) Does PS3 need HDTV? - Tim Clark vs Joel Snape - 1 page (20) Agenda When's footy coming home? - 2 pages (22-23) :There's no football game in PS3's launch line-up. What's going on? The PlayStation month ahead... - 1 page (24) Play Mario on your PS3 - 1 page (26) :Retro games and rival formats are a go on Sony's console. PlayStation 3 overheats - 1 page (27) :Aussie converts his machine into a desktop sausage-warmer What plugs in? - 2 pages (28-29) :We chase PS3's multi-media dream Tech: Want that - 1 page (30) :Brand new peripheral porn to spice up your PlayStation love life. Previews Virtua Fighter 5 - 4 pages (34-37) Mercenaries II: World in Flames - 1 page (39) Stuntman 2; Tomb Raider: Anniversary; Head to Head: After Burner: Black Falcon vs Heatseeker - 2 pages (40-41) Stranglehold - 2 pages (42-43) Rogue Galaxy - 1 page (44) Skate; Where the Hell Is? Resident Evil 5; Can't Wait to Play - 1 page (45) MotorStorm - 2 pages (46-47) Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops; Dark Sector; Gut Reaction - 2 pages (48-49) Heavenly Sword - 4 pages (50-53) Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - 2 pages (54-55) God of War II - 1 page (56) Medal of Honor: Airborne - 1 page (57) The Latest On... - 1 page (58) Features Join the Resistance or Die - 14 pages (60-73) :It's humanity versus aliens in Resistance: Fall of Man PS3's must-have shooter. Arm yourself for the fight for Earth with our definitive guide to the alien menance. Launch Day Madness - 6 pages (74-79) :While the PS3 launch was predictably well-mannered in Japan, midnight shop openings in the US swiftly descended into chaos. "Honey, we need a PS2..." - 6 pages (80-85) :You've made up your mind - you must have one. But what if your partner, housemates or parents aren't convinced? Here's how to persuade them... There goes the Planet - 8 pages (86-93) :In the sequel to PS2's Area 51, BlackSite weaves a sinister web of aliens, conspiracy theory and real-world politics. Know this: nothing is as it seems... Reviews Straight to the bargain bin - Paul Roundell - Virtua Pro Football, Garfield 2, Teen Titans, Earache Extreme Metal Racing - ½ page (119) Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Dylan Channon Art Editor :Mark Wynne Deputy Art Editor :Al Wardle Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Games Editor :Ben Wilson News Editor :Leon Hurley Staff Writer :Rachel Weber Contributors :Nathan Ditum, Lee Hall, Jon Hamblin, Dave Harrison, Lee Hart, Andy Kelly, Simon Parkin, Louis Pattison, Paul Roundell, Joel Snape, Keith Stuart Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews Category:Contains PSP Reviews